TDWT: Reducks Redux
TDWT: Reducks Redux is a fanfic by The Kobold Necromancer. It is a Fix Fic of Total Drama World Tour, a season which Kobold despises primarily because of what it did to Ezekiel. Summary The contestants who originally qualified for World Tour, plus Katie, return for the third season to compete for $1,000,000. Brace yourselves however if you are fans of Chris and Duncan. References/Similarities from Total Drama Comeback/Battlegrounds *Sierra mentioned the Maclean Stadium. *Katie seem to be interested to Noah. *Chris Maclean still hates Ezekiel (even more in this fic than in Total Drama Comeback/Battlegrounds) even if Total Drama Action appeared in this fic. *Izzy, Tyler and Bridgette still have a good interaction with Ezekiel similar to how it looked in Total Drama Comeback/Battlegrounds. *Cat costumes from Blimp Race appear in the fanfic. *Billy's full name (Billy Overbeck) in the fanfic is the same as it been from the Total Drama Comeback Series. *Also, like in Total Drama Battlegrounds since the Boat Race episode,Billy's girlfriend is Emily. Teams Team Amazon This team is composed by Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Cody, Sierra and Katie. It was named Amazon for the warrior women of the Greek mythology, since the team is made mostly by girls (Duncan even teased Cody about being on a team which such a feminine name, but Cody replied with a witty rebuttal). This is probably the most unstable and conflicting team, due to Heather, Courtney and Gwen: Courtney and Heather frequently struggle for the position of leader, Courtney's also at Gwen's throat for becoming to close to Duncan, and Gwen and Heather still hate each other with fiery passion. Still, they haven't lost any member yet. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot/Ugly The original members of this team are Tyler, Alejandro, Noah, Izzy and Owen. When Lindsay was promoted to host, she allowed Ezekiel to be back into the contest and placed him on this team, since it was the only team with five members, and Tyler and Izzy saved his life in Egypt. It was named Team Chris is Really Really Really Ugly by Izzy, since it was disgusted by how badly Chris treated Ezekiel, but Chris changed the "ugly" part to hot (and would add additional "reallys"). This is the most stable team, since all its members get along rather well with each other. Team Victory The members of this team are Harold, Duncan, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridgette and DJ. Bridgette came up with the name after thinking in something that would please all of its members. This team is rather unstable too, mostly due to the Harold-Duncan feud, and Harold's failed attempts at winning Leshawna's heart. This is so far the only team to lose any of its members. Locations *Egypt (Episodes 1 and 2). *Japan (Episode 3). *The Yukon (Episode 4). Contestants Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro Sierra.png|Sierra Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Bridgette.png|Bridgette Courtney.png|Courtney Izzy.png|Izzy Gwen.png|Gwen Owen.png|Owen 150px-Haro.png|Harold Cody.png|Cody DJ.png|DJ Duncan.png|Duncan Leshawna.png|Leshawna Lindsay.png|Lindsay Noah.png|Noah Tyler.png|Tyler Katie.png|Katie Heather.png|Heather Commentators Geoff.png|Geoff Beth.png|Beth Eva.png|Eva Justin.png|Justin Sadie.png|Sadie Trent.png|Trent Crew Chris.png|Chris Maclean Host, Demoted Chef.png|Chef Hatchet Co-Host and Pilot Lindsay.png|Lindsay Hostess 180px-Aftermath_intern.jpg|Billy Executive Producer Progress *Episode 1 - Ezekiel is eliminated by Chris. The three teams are formed. *Episode 2 - Chris is demoted to co-host, Lindsay is eliminated as a contestant and promoted to host of the show. Lindsay has Ezekiel return to the game and join Team Chris. *Episode 3 - Chris is eliminated from the game; he hides in the jet's cargo hold. *Episode 4 - DJ eliminates himself from the game; he gets stuck in the cargo hold with Chris. Quotes *'Chris' - "You don't know half of what you would for hosting a show. You don't even remember names!" Lindsay - "I do so, Chip!" *'Lindsay' - "Each team is going to have two balls. And every team's balls is gonna be whacked into the game by the stick here. Now you want to bounce your balls around as much as possible to score, but you don't want to go into the hole at the bottom; it's very bad when one of your balls goes into the hole, because you can not get it back." *'Izzy' - "Maybe we'll find something for you to give to a girl you like!" Ezekiel - "What do girls like, eh?" Alejandro - "Flowers." Owen - "Candy and sweets." Noah - "Attention and affection." Izzy - "Wrong. They like weapons!" *'Noah' - "Please God, just let it end, it can't get worse!" Izzy - "Hi, Noah!" Noah - "Argh! It's worse!" Elimination Table * Contestant in italics means that he/she would return to the show. Trivia *﻿Duncan, the winner of Total Drama Action (in most countries, in canon) is the reason why there is no musicals in this fic, because he got a contract. *Chris get dethroned and Linsday replaces his job as the host in the fourth chapter. **Chris was later eliminated despite not being a contestant, much like how he "eliminated" an intern. *Bridgette kisses Ezekiel in the Yukon chapter instead of Alejandro. *Kobold jokes that this story unleashed karma on him. Noah had his arm broken in Yukon, and then in real life a short while later he was hit by a car and his arm was injured. *He also insists Katie is not there to merely be romantically interested in Noah, but to be a medium and control for Team Amazon, which is wild with emotions. *As confirmed by Kobold, this story will be rewritten under the new title, TDWT: Reducks Redux Redo. Catchy, huh? Category:TDC/BG-referenced fanfics Category:Seasons